The Life Of Victoire Weasley
by xlilyx
Summary: story before Betrayal. Follow Victoire weasley through her 7th year at hogwarts, how she ended up with teddy and the strings attached with loving him, not to mention having to deal with her really annoying cousin James potter.
1. hot days, hot guys and swimming

ok so this is the prequel for my first fanfic Betrayal. Originally this was my first fic and seperate story but i decided to put them together because what i was going to do in this story anyway just fit with the other story.

so here it is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: hot days, hot guys and swimming

_The hottest day in summer and I'm stuck here. _

Victoire Weasley was sitting under the beach tree in her Uncle Harry's backyard trying to shade from the sun. Of coarse she was taking full advantage of the bright sunshine and warm weather by trying to darken her tan. She was wearing denim hot pants, to emphasise her long, slim legs, with a simple white bikini top, to show off all her perfect curves, gold flip-flops and designer sunglasses. Her long blonde hair hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. Needless to say she was the prettiest girl in her year at Hogwarts and always liked to look her best.

_I __**still **__can't believe I agreed to baby sit today of all days. Lovely weather and instead of spending time with my friends I'm looking after my stupid cousins. Typical._

"Vic, can we please go for a swim? Please, please, please?" James begged.

"I suppose so. Just be careful and don't try to push your brother under the water." She replied knowing full well that if she didn't tell him 'no it would have been the first thing he did.

James nodded in agreement and shouted to Albus and Lily before jumping straight in the lake.

Albus and Lily ran out the backdoor shortly after followed by a very tall someone with dark brown hair rapidly changing turquoise blue while chasing them.

He attempted to stop at the edge of the lake she had just jumped in but lost his balance and fell backwards into the cold water. He resurfaced again a few moments later to find everyone laughing at him. Spotting Victoire under the tree he turned bright red, his hair doing the same, with embarrassment. He pulled himself out of the lake and walked over to her.

"Hey Teddy, nice stunt," she said trying to suppress her laughter at colour, be failing miserably.

"I meant to do that," Teddy replied while removing his wet shirt.

_When did he get so muscley? Wow, when did he get so hot?_

Snapping her attention back to his face she smirked and said, "Yer, I see that's why your hair is still bright red with embarrassment."

Again his face turned a shade of red to rival a Weasley. This earned another giggle from Victoire.

"C'mon lets go for a swim," she suggested. Teddy, glad for the change of subject nodded.

Victoire took off her hot pants to reveal the second part to her bikini and dived into the water. It was freezing but very welcoming on a hot day like this. She watched as Teddy took a run and jump into the water causing a big splash. But then Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

_What the...? _

"BOO!" Teddy said as her jumped on her from behind.

"TEDDY YOU WILL SO PAY FOR THAT!!!" she screamed.

Teddy just laughed and swam away as fast as possible, remembering that she had inherited the Weasley temper that he had seen far too many times before.

"Okay, if you can catch me!" he shouted over his shoulder. He sped up slightly knowing that she was a strong swimmer.

For the rest of the afternoon they all carried on playing in the pool until Harry and Ginny came home. As both Teddy and Victoire were both staying with Harry for the remainder of the summer, Victoire felt that she would have plenty of time to repay Teddy for his earlier antics.


	2. So whats for desert?

Chapter 2: So what's for desert?

"Kids dinner," Ginny shouted from the back door.

"Oh goody, I was jus thinking about dinner."

"James when don't you ever not think about food?"

"Vic, I'll have you know that…" he trailed off, a look of sheer concentration on his face.

"Hah, I rest my case," she mocked getting out the water and summoning a towel and oversized t-shirt.

Everyone laughed as James continued to think all the way back to the house. They all sat down at the table along with Harry and Ginny after drying themselves off.

"So you kids have fun today?" Harry asked.

"Yer, it was good, but I think I should get paid double for having to keep peace between these two," she said indicating to James and Albus.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

_Damn I thought that would work!_

"Ginny, that was amazing, as always," Teddy said setting down his knife and fork.

"Thankyou Teddy, I tell you, I get more appreciation form you than I do off my own family."

Teddy laughed at the glare Harry was giving her.

"Well I was going to thankyou later but I won't bother now."

Victoire almost chocked on her drink at his comment. Of coarse much to the amusement of Harry, Teddy and Ginny. The little ones just looked confused.

"You ok there kiddo?" Harry said rubbing her back.

"Yer, but I really don't need to know your personal life uncle Harry."

Everyone at the table snickered under their breath. Then a look of pure glee came over James's face.

"HA!" he shouted making them all jump. "There you go Vic, I've just realized that I don't think about food when I'm eating it. so there I don't think about it all the time," he said with triumph in his voice.

"Oh my god. Has it really taken you half an hour to think of that?"

"You bet," he said making the whole table laugh.

"Anyway sweetheart, what's for pudding?" Harry asked Ginny.

"How can you want pudding after all that?"

"Your right I don't I want you instead."

"Ok can I please be excused before I choke on my water again?" Victoire asked.

Ginny giggled and motioned for all the children to leave the kitchen.

Once out James, Albus and Lily went into the lounge together while Victoire and Teddy stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey it's the last day of the holiday tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to do something together before I go back to school? Since you won't be going back," Victoire asked looking down at her feet.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

"Um… well… I don't know. I guess that we could…" but she was cut short by Teddy brushing against her lips.

_OH MY GOD!!! Is he actually kissing me? Me? Do a lil' victory dance. Wait a minute, when did I start kissing him back? Ahh well who cares? He is a brilliant kisser._

Her arms absentmindedly wound themselves around his neck while his entwined her waist. His tongue found its way into her mouth and he happily deepened the kiss. Only when breathing became mandatory, did they break apart and acknowledge another presence in the room.


	3. night time wanderings

Chapter 3: night time wanderings.

"Huh, so you finally caught on did ya?" Victoire said not knowing that they weren't the only two there.

Teddy just laughed. A small cough soon caught attention. Upon see in whom it was the abruptly broke apart.

_Shit! I am sooo going to get done for this. Why me? Why?_

"U- uncle H-Harry. Wh- how much of that did you see?" she stuttered.

"Enough." He laughed seeing the mortified look on his niece's face. "Don't worry I wont say anything to anyone else. But I suggest that you keep your 'sessions private."

Victoire and Teddy both blushed a deep shade of red. It was hard to tell who could turn more red, a Weasley or a Lupin, and that's saying something. Teddy however, also had also had the hair to match. The sight of the two of them made Harry want to laugh even more. He tried to suppress it for their sakes, but did an awful job of it.

"Ok I'm going to bed now, before I collapse at the looks on your faces. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Night."

"Oh my god. I can't believe he just stood there and watched us," Victoire cried in outrage.

"Hmm," Teddy murmured. "Hey, Vic, I got a great idea. Meet me at 11 in my room tonight."

"Um, ok," she said hesitantly.

Teddy laughed at her. _Thinks the worst of me honestly!_ He turned and ran up the stairs two at a time.

_Why, in god's name, does he want me to meet him at 11 in his room? If it is what I think it is then this not last very long. Oh well, I guess I just have to trust him._

Victoire crept out of her room as quietly as she could.

_God if wake anyone I will be dead meat. _ _Shit!_

She looked down and saw that she had just stepped on a creaky floorboard outside James's room. She listened closely for any signs of life from within. When she only heard his snoring she decided it was safe to go on. On the next door along she knocked softly and waited for an answer. Teddy opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Follow me," he whispered.

He led her back across the hall, down the stairs to the backdoor. He slowly turned the key to make as little noise as possible. He then slowly opened the door just wide enough for them to get through, knowing that it makes a horrible squeak, and crept out the door closing it behind Victoire.

"Er, Teddy," she said questioningly.

"Um," he replied.

"What exactly are we doing here?"

"You'll see. C'mon," he said with a mysterious smile.

_God I love that smile._

He led her to a clearing in the trees at the side of the lake and sat down on the grass.

"Ok I'm officially confused," she told him.

He laughed and motioned for her to join him. She sat down next to him feeling as confused as ever.

"C'mon lay down. Trust me this is the best thing you have seen," he said laying down himself.

When she looked into the night sky she was met with the most beautiful sight you have ever seen. The black night sky was clear of all cloud to reveal millions of stars all grouped together. The moon was full, round and seemed to be glowing. It was a perfect sight.

"Hey, look a shooting star. Make a wish," Teddy said.

_I wish this would last forever. Just me and Teddy._

"Teddy it's beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"Well I wish I could say 'when I was a good boy but I can't. I had actually had an argument with Harry and run off when I was a kid. At that rebellion stage," he laughed. "Missed my mum and dad. So I told Harry that he wasn't my father so he should stop acting like it, and that all I wanted was my father. Looking back I bet those words cut deep. I didn't mean it of coarse I was just angry."

Victoire thought she saw tears in his eyes for a moment. She knew he just needed someone to be there for him. She snuggled up close to him and put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and they drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


	4. last day of summer

Chapter 4: last day of summer.

"Vic, Vic, VIC! Wake up."

Victoire awoke to someone shaking her shoulders and shouting at her.

"Hey waz 'z big idea?"

"Vic if we don't get to the house now we aren't going to make it before the kids wake up and you know how James is with his taunts. Lucky for me I don't have to live with him for the next 9 months. But hey it's your call."

"Your evil you know that?"

"No I'm just trying to save you from loads of taunts."

Victoire groaned and stood up. She ached everywhere.

_Stupid damn floor. Stupid damn boyfriend making me sleep on the stupid damn floor._

Victoire checked her watch.

_7am!! Stupid damn boyfriend. Making me get up at this stupid damn hour. _

They made their way back to the back door that leads to the kitchen and crept through it.

Victoire whispered, "I hate you for making me wake up at 7am. Why did I have to go out with an early riser? No one is even awake at 7am on a Sunday morning!"

"Oh really. I'm up, don't I count as someone?"

Teddy and Victoire froze. _Shit! _They thought at the same time.

"Hey there's no need for language. Do you forget that I'm a legilimens?"

"No Harry. We were just surprised to see you that's all," Teddy said in an innocent voice.

"Clearly. But Teddy there's no need for the innocent voice because we both know you're anything but innocent."

"I resent that. Just remember that cute little baby you used to look after."

"Actually, I would jump to the little brat I used to look after while Ginny was pregnant with Al."

Teddy laughed. "Fair enough."

"I suggest that you both go change before Ginny catches you."

They didn't need telling twice, just the mere thought of what Ginny would do to them if the were caught made them shudder.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Um, what is it Victoire?"

"Well I was wondering if you would let me and Teddy go out for a bit tonight to meet up with our friends. You know as a kind of last day of summer get together."

"But Teddy has already graduated," he said smiling widely at her. He saw the begging look on her face and the puppy-dog eyes. "Well I suppose but promise you will come in earlier than last night."

She squealed and hugged her uncle. "I promise. Thankyou Uncle Harry. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." And she ran out the room to tell Teddy.

"Teddy he said yes!" she screamed running into his room.

"That's fantastic but how did you sugar coat going to a club, getting plastered and waking up tomorrow morning with a hangover looking like shit?"

Victoire just laughed. "Er, going out with some friends for a last day of summer get together."

Teddy shook his head. _What a fantastic girl!_

"see you later guys. Don't wait up ok? Victoire shouted up the stairs at 8 o'clock that evening.

"Ok have fun." Ginny shouted back.

As soon as they were out of site of the house Victoire transfigured her jeans and pink t-shirt back into her denim cut-off shorts and pink halter neck.

"Wow," was all Teddy could say.

"You like it?"

"I'm speechless. Nice transfiguration too."

Victoire just flashed him a cheeky smile and set off walking down the street. It took them half an hour to get to where they were meeting Victoire's friends.

"Hey guys," she shouted.

"Oh my god Vicky you look great," a tall brunette called Emma said.

"Hey Teddy," a flirtatious blonde called Leah said.

"Back off Leah. He's seeing someone." Victoire called.

"Ha yer, like I'm gonna fall for that again."

"Funny you should since it's me he's seeing."

Teddy shot her a grateful smile while Leah slinked off.

"Why am I the only dateless one here?"

"Maybe you could hit on a guy a the club, but we had better get going because I intend to get plastered and my mum wants me home for midnight," said a guy with black hair. _Probably Emma's new boyfriend,_ Teddy thought.

"Ok let's get this show on the road!" Emma shouted.

"I'll go get drinks," Teddy shouted over the loud music. They all nodded and found a table near the bar.

"I'll go help, see you in a mo."

"Hey, need some help?" Victoire asked.

"Hey yourself, and yes could you take these to Leah and Emma?"

"Sure."

Around two hours and twenty dances later Teddy, Victoire and Leah were all sitting around their table already drunk.

"Now I remember when Teddy was ten and it was during the winter when I-"

"Er, I don't think we need to hear the end of that story."

"Or what?"

"Or I will tell her about the time when you were twelve and I came over at the moment when your dad was chasing Doxys don the hall-"

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop."

"Thought you might," Teddy grinned while receiving a death stare from her. He leaned over slightly, intending on kissing her, and fell off his chair.

"Shit! He had better not have passed out. Oh fucking hell he has."

"How are you going to get him home?"

"I have no idea but I told my uncle that we would be back by midnight so I have some time to wake him up."

"Not long it took us half an hour to get here and its half an hour to get back to your uncles house. So I would say you had half an hour to wake him and get him ready to walk."

"Perfect just perfect. Can you go to the bathrooms and fill that empty glass with water please?"

Victoire watched her go then turned her attention back to Teddy.

_Uncle Harry is going to kill me!! I need another drink!_

"Here," Leah said holding out the glass of water.

Victoire took it and poured it over his face. A moment later Teddy started to stir and sat up.

"Thank god. Get us another couple of drinks will you. I know I need one or two."

"I wanna go home an' see ma duck. Fred will be so lonely without me."

"Er ok Teddy, we will take you home to see Fred soon. Where is Leah I really need a drink."

As if on cue Leah walked over with two drinks in her hand. Victoire took both of them and downed them all in one go.

"Wow. You really did need another drink."

"Uh huh. Look after Teddy while I go find the other guys to go home before he starts searching for his duck. Don't ask," she added seeing her friend's confused face.

Around five minutes later Victoire came back with Emma and Sam (her date) to find Leah and Teddy sitting at the table playing rock, paper, scissors. Teddy apparently was winning 7 to 3.

"Right then ready to go home?" said Victoire slurring her words slightly.

"Huh? I guess." Although Leah didn't want to go home she was glad that her game was over.

An hour later they arrived at home, both smelling of alcohol, giggling like mad and swaying around.

"Shh, Teddy we don't want to wake the folks up."

They then started making their way up the stairs. The first bed room they came to was Victoire's.

"Okay, this is me. Night Ted." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. That kiss turned into a snog. Which turned into them booth going into her bedroom de-clothing themselves and falling onto the bed.


	5. what happened last night?

Chapter 5: what happened last night?

The next morning Victoire woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. Then other things started to register. The first was that she was naked, the second was that she was not alone in her bed.

_What the…? Oh SHIT!! No we didn't, did we? I remember absolutely nothing, did I really get that drunk last night? All I can smell is stale booze. Ugh I need a shower before the squirt gets in, I swear he spends more time in there than me!_

Twenty minuets later she came back into her bedroom to find Teddy still asleep. She went over to him and shook his shoulder causing him to wake with a start only to groan from his hangover.

"What the…? Vic why did you do that?"

"Because I need to ask you something. Do you remember anything from last night after leaving the club?"

"No why? Wait why am I? did we? Oh god I'm so confused."

"Yes I think we did, only I have absolutely no memories of it what so ever. So I was wondering if you did."

"No. Shit! What time is it?"

"Relax its 7am. But I suggest that you go and get changed again so as not to arouse suspicion."

Teddy nodded in agreement, put on his boxers and left.

_Wow he has a big… no stop it, stop it now. You won't see him for ages after eleven o'clock. _

An hour later and both Teddy and Victoire were sat at the table ready to go. Victoire had her trunk and owl, pancakes, by the door ready to grab 'n' go. They were having fun watching everyone else rush around to get ready. It was 9:30 and Lily still wasn't out of bed, Albus still wasn't dressed and James was rushing around trying to find his school tie.

"Victoire are you sure you still have everything?"

"Yes uncle Harry. I, unlike, some got out of bed early and made sure I had everything."

Harry just nodded and ran out again to wake Lily.

"Maybe I should stay here on the first day of term more often, this is highly amusing." Ted said a little too cheery.

"What's got you in such a good mood after waking up with that awful headache?" she said bitterly thinking of her own stupid headache.

Teddy chuckled and whispered, "Hangover potion," just as Ginny entered the room.

"Where the hell did you get that? Can I have some?" she asked in outrage that he didn't give her some right away.

He passed her a small phial filled with a thin greyish liquid under the table. As soon as Ginny rushed out again she downed it in one.

_Ugh that is fucking awful._

"Can you not get a better tasting one?"

"That _is _the better tasting one," he laughed.

"Ok kids were going now or we will be late. I actually want to see Ron and Hermione before you go," Harry shouted. "Okay Vic grab your trunk and help me load the car."

"Okay. Erm Harry, have you told anyone about us yet?"

"No but I think that Ginny saw Teddy go back to his room this morning in nothing but his boxers. What were you doing last night?"

Both Victoire and Teddy once again turned a violent shade of red.

"Erm, the thing is we don't actually remember. We, er, kinda got a bit drunk last night."

"Oh really?"

"Come on we really have to go like now!!" Ginny shouted from the front door.

"okay honey, were coming," Harry shouted back.


	6. at the station

Chapter 6: at the station.

When they finally did get to the train station it was quarter to eleven. Victoire and Teddy said hurried goodbyes and ran through the barrier before the others had even gotten out the car.

Once through the barrier they found an empty compartment and loaded her trunk and owl onto it.

"I really don't want to go without you this year. I'm going to miss you so much," she whined.

"Don't worry I'll write, and come see you on Hogsmede weekends. Christmas seems far away now but it'll fly by."

"I guess, I just-"

He cut her off with a kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for access, which she gladly obliged to. They didn't come up for air until they heard a small cough to their right.

_Oh great this is just what I need all year!_

"Err what are you guys doing?" James asked.

"None of your business now back off squirt and go annoy your brother," Victoire said getting more annoyed with him by the second.

"No need to be rude," he said with mock hurt. "I was only asking what you were doing."

"And I said it's none of your business so back off squirt," she repeated. "Because if you don't I will blast you into next millennium."

"Fine then be that way, I will just tell all the parents."

_Not like they don't know already. _

"Fine do that I don't care."

"James just go away and leave us alone," Teddy begged.

James just snickered and left the compartment, and probably the train itself to go running to the grown ups that already know, in doing so left them in peace again.

"Promise you'll write?" Victoire asked.

"Promise."

Then they were once again kissing each other deeply. Once again they were interrupted but this time by the whistle signalling the train to be leaving.

"Shit! Got to go, see you on Hogsmede trip."

"Bye sees you then."

That rain ride was the most annoying she had ever been on with James constantly pestering her and yet lonely because Teddy wasn't there. She hated that night, every time she drifted off to sleep flashes of what happened the night before kept coming back to wake her up.

_Boy was that a good night. _


	7. gossip annoying cousins and letters

Chapter 7: gossip, annoying cousins and letters.

"Hey have you heard what's going round school about you?" Emma said.

"No but I will bet it was started by my annoying brother or his best mate my annoying cousin. Besides I don't really care people can gossip all they like," she replied angrily.

_Why on earth people can't find something better to do than gossip I will never know._

"Well I think it was your cousin that started it on the train-"

"Oh no, please tell me it's not about me and Teddy."

"Er, I can't because that's exactly what it is about. Although with some of them I don't even think that he or your brother could cook up they're so far-fetched," Leah said as though waiting for her to lash out.

"Do I even want to know?" Victoire asked

"Probably not but I think that you should hear it from us instead of some crazed Slytherin or the queens of gossip," Emma paused wondering I she should continue when Leah decided to do it for her.

"They're saying a few things. Ranging from a subtle you're going out and was caught kissing on the train, to you made out and did 'it' in the toilets on the train-"

"WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Now, now no need for language like that Weasley," said a drawling voice behind them.

Victoire sighed and turned around coming face to face with a Slytherin prefect named Rhett Parkinson.

"Oh shove it where the sun don't shine Parkinson."

"Well now no need to be rude. However, I hear these days you can't get enough of shoving something where the sun don't shine."

"Ugh," she cried out in frustration. "Where if that bloody cousin of mine I'm going to skin him alive!"

"Erm I would say in the Gryffindor common room since it's the end of the day," Emma said.

Victoire stormed off towards the seventh floor. She was so mad she looked like she could kill, but then again when you have the temper of a Veela and a Weasley people should know not to piss you off.

She spied James in the far corner of the room and immediately made a beeline for him. James however saw her coming and acting on impulse drew his wand and ducked behind a chair. She also drew out her wand and moved the chair away from him. James leapt up and tried running for the boys dormitories. Victoire however, was closer to them than he was and was able to stop him from going any further.

"Not so fast quirt you have a lesson to learn about spreading rumours in this school. Do you have any idea how angry and upset I am right now? Because if you don't I will let my spells talk for me."

James gulped knowing exactly what her spells could do. Only last year did he witness her hexing a Slytherin prefect for calling her a tramp from a blood traitor family.

Victoire smiled liking the fear she was inflicting in James. She knew he was remembering the poor Slytherin last year. She motioned towards the portrait hole and not needing to be telling twice walked out and into a nearby empty classroom.

No-one knew what happened in there except that James came out as white as a sheet with a storm cloud hanging over his head.

"What did you do to him?" Leah dared to ask.

"Oh just taught him not to spread gossip about me or suffer the consequences. Now however I have to inform my aunt and uncle of his antics, write to my parents and write to Teddy telling him what a complete git he is for leaving me with James."

"Okay see you then," Emma said before walking back to the common room while Victoire went to the owlery.

_Okay first letter…_

_Dear uncle Harry an aunt Ginny, _

_I really hate James at the minute. He is spreading rumours about me and Teddy already and it's only the first day. Please send him a letter or talk to him please. Not that I haven't already dealt with him but if you could help it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Oh I can't remember if someone told you but Albus did get into Gryffindor. _

_Ok now I'm going to complain to my parents see you at Christmas _

_Love Victoire xxx_

_Ok now mum and dad…_

_Dear mum and dad,_

_ Just writing to ask how the holiday is going and are you having a good time? _

_I also want to complain about my dear cousin and brother. They are doing my head in and it's the first day back and the rumour spreading kings have already been spreading rumours about me! But then again James got what he deserved. _

_Write back soon and tell me all about the holiday._

_Love Victoire xxx_

_Ok now Teddy. _

_Dear Teddy,_

_What the hell were you thinking when you left me here? Gossip is already flying left, right and centre about us. This is when I would like to take the time to complain about James. Although I must say that I gave him a piece of my mind so he will be under the weather for a bit (literally). _

_I miss you so much babes, and our Hogsmede weekend isn't until October!!! I really don't think that I am going to be able to survive this year. Help! Please! _

_Anyway write back soon _

_Love Victoire xxx_

_PS: if you want to meet up before then I could always use a good night out on a Friday. Lol._


	8. love letters and letters from aunts

Chapter 8: Love letters and letters from aunts.

The first letter was brought by her aunt's owl, honey. Everyone presumed that it got its name from the colour of its eyes but the owner said that it was from it dipping its beak in the honey jar and getting it stuck together.

It read:

Victoire don't worry about James he just does it to get on your nerves but we have written to him as well so don't worry and hold your head high.

Love Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Xxx

_Yer it's slightly hard when the school thinks I did it doggy style in the train bathroom._

The second letter was from Teddy.

Hey honey,

I know that you miss me, I miss you too. I'm glad that the weekend is in October but honestly Vic, you're a prefect you can't sneak into Hogsmede on a Friday night.

As for James don't worry about him or your brother. Just ignore the gossip and hold your head high. But where did you find that spell because Lily is starting to do my nut in! If you think you have it bad try living with her!

Anyway write back soon with that spell.

Love Teddy xxx.

Dear Teddy,

I am not giving you a spell to use on Lily. She is nine for goodness sakes. Deal with it!

As for the gossip, it's a little hard to block it out when people are saying that we did it in the train's bathroom. I will try my hardest to keep it under control but don't be surprised if you hear of a Slytherin hexed to pieces, lol.

Why can't we meet up on Friday I don't care if I am head girl or Quidditch cheerleader captain (I'm really not looking forward to holding those tryouts- too many air heads) I just want to see you. I don't think that I can last until October. Please???

Love Victoire xxx xxx xxx

PS please, please, please???

His reply was strange. It had was two pieces of parchment, one blank and the other her letter.

Dear Vic,

This used to be my fathers but I think that you need it tonight. You can meet me outside Honeydukes tonight by going through the secret passageway I showed you last year. This is a map of Hogwarts. When you want to use it just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Meet me at nine o'clock and whatever you do don't get caught!

Love Teddy xxx.

_Yes I'm going to see him tonight._

For the rest of that day she walked around with a slight spring in her step. She didn't complain when they got extra homework from transfiguration or charms. She didn't even complain James asked her how Teddy was.


	9. that night

Chapter 9: that night.

That night after finishing her essays in record time with half hour to spare, she hopped in the shower to get ready to meet him. She dried her hair, with a drying spell, in loose curls that hung casually around her shoulders. She wore her dark skinny jeans, baby blue and white striped vest and white cardigan (it was September after all) with her white ballet pumps.

She practically ran out of the portrait hole down to the third floor corridor. She got to Hogsmede at just after nine o'clock. When she stepped out she barely registered that she stared to shiver because she was too busy running towards a certain brunette, stood around a meter or two from the shop. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, with passion and want.

"I missed you too," he said happily.

She laughed and replied, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Hum, I think I have an idea," he said leaning in for another kiss. He stopped about an inch before he lips as if teasing her. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I want a kiss, then maybe a walk," she replied her voice pleading.

He laughed and captured her lips in another deep passionate, wanting kiss. They broke apart when breathing became mandatory and started to walk up the road. When they were at the top near a clump of trees Teddy stopped.

"Want to go somewhere more private?"

Even though all her senses were screaming NO! She said, "Sure."

_Why does she always think the worst of me? _He thought as he took her hand and did a half turn. The woods disappeared into blackness only to be replaced by a beautiful countryside. They appeared in front of a pretty little white house with a terracotta roof. It was a two floor house in the middle of no-where. To complete the look there was dark green ivy winding its way up the front of the house, around the windows and stopping at the roof.

"It's beautiful but why are we here?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"It's my house, I moved in two days ago," he said smiling.

"Wh-what? That's great, but why didn't you tell me you had bought a house?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know until it was for certain. I got one near to Harry and grandma in Godric's Hollow though it's only a few miles north. Want to know why else I chose here?" he asked looking at her. Upon seeing her quizzical expression he whispered in her ear, "Look up."

So she did. It was very much alike to the breathtaking scene at her uncle's house. There was a big, bright, crescent moon, large clusters of stars making funny shapes in the black, cloudless night sky.

_Wow._

He smiled and led her inside to a small, cosy sitting room. There was a large white fireplace complete with roaring fire, a small, squashy sofa, coffee table and bookcase. All around the room candles were lit to give the room a nice, dim glow. Upon the coffee table in front of the sofa appeared a bottle of red wine, two glasses, strawberries and a bowl of dark dipping chocolate.

_Why does god hate me so much? Why? And what's with the aphrodisiacs? Do I really deserve this cruel torture? Is this for sneaking out on a Friday night because I missed my boyfriend? Or maybe for putting a big black cloud over James's overly large head?_

Teddy motioned for her to sit on the sofa while pouring two glasses of wine. He sat himself down at one end and handed her a glass.

"Thanks," she said taking the offered glass and sipping it. she reached for one of the strawberries, dipped it in the chocolate and brought it to her mouth smiling seductively at Teddy.

He smiled as she finished the strawberry noticing some chocolate on the corner of her mouth. He leant forward and kissed her licking it off with his tongue. She took full advantage of his open mouth and thrust her own tongue into his mouth deepening their kiss. Teddy put down his glass and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She did the same but wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they broke apart breathless.

"Teddy we shouldn't-"

"I know."

"- but I want to so much."

"Me too."

They were the last words they spoke before kissing each other again. She slipped her hands under his shirt sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. He slipped off her cardigan and slipping her vest over her head. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She reached for his belt but he stopped her.

"C'mon lets go somewhere a little more private, you never know who will drop by," he said pulling her up.

He led her up the stairs to the first door on the left. She didn't have much time to take in the room before he was kissing her again, leading her to the other side of the room where she presumed the bed was. Again she fiddled with his belt undoing it as well as the button on his jeans. They fell to the floor where he stepped out of them. He also unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor, then he led her to the bed and gently lay her down on it. He sat on top of her pinning her down and began attacking her mouth again. He began to unclasp her bra when he heard a knocking at the door downstairs.

"Oh shit. What now?" he said moving over to the window.

"Who is it?" Victoire asked angrily. _Why me? Why does it always happen to me? First time I can hardly remember because of being pissed, now this it's like I can't have any fun._

"Shit its Harry."

"What the hell does he want this late on a night?"

"I don't know but he doesn't look happy, I will be right back."

"Er you may want to hide my clothes downstairs and put some on yourself."

Teddy gave her an I'm-not-stupid look and put on his jeans and walked down stairs. He quickly threw on his shirt and stuffed Victoire's under the sofa. He ran back to the door and opened it.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise although a bit late for a social call. What's up?" he said.

"Teddy your right its not a social call, I'm here because I know that you have my cloak," replied Harry half angrily, half desperately.

"What cloak?"

"The invisibility cloak. Don't mess me about Teddy I'm due on duty in five minutes and I need my cloak."

"Oh right, hold on I'll just get it." he bolted upstairs before he could question as to why he had the cloak. he ran into the bedroom and met Victoire dressed in her jeans and one of his shirts.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Shh, nothing for you to worry about, just stay quiet," he replied in a barely audible whisper.

She nodded and watched him take out a slivery cloak from his bedside table draw. He didn't realise that something had dropped out of the cloak as he ran out. It was a small, square, black velvet box. She picked it up and opened it.

_Oh my GOD! _

Inside was a white gold engagement ring. It had a large square diamond in the centre with a pink diamond either side. She gazed at it in awe until she heard the front door shut and footfalls on the stairs. She quickly put it back in the draw and sat on the bed just as the door opened.

"Finally, he has gone." He sat back on the bed and began to kiss her again.

She broke away abruptly and whispered, "Sorry Teddy, I'm just not in the mood anymore."

Teddy sighed and lay back down on his pillows. Godfathers really did have bad timing. At least he didn't apparate straight in, that would have been embarrassing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his hair turn black or the fact that Victoire was staring at him.

"what time is it?" Victoire asked.

"ten, why?" he replied

"Just wondering how long we had for you to get me in the mood." She giggled when his hair turned blue. "You should really work on controlling your hair you know. It gives away your emotions."

Teddy turned to the mirror and saw that his hair was his colour for happy.

"Why? I like people to know when to avoid me or when I'm happy. Embarrassed is always a problem but you can tell that from my face."

She giggled again and crawled over the bed towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned around so that they were facing each other and kissed her passionately again. They fell backwards on to the bed and quickly rid themselves of their clothes once again.

Victoire woke up late that Saturday morning with the sun streaming through the window onto her face. She looked around the room and remembered where she was, but where was Teddy? As if on cue Teddy walked through the door with a breakfast tray.

"morning sleepyhead," he said happily.

Victoire yawned and replied, "morning, what time is it?"

"Nine. I thought you could use some breakfast."

Victoire smiled. _Always so thoughtful bless him. _

He set the tray in front of her and got back into bed fully clothed himself. He handed her the shirt she had worn last night which she gladly took and put on. She looked down at the tray and saw bacon sandwiches, two fruit salads and two glasses of orange juice. All her favourites.

"Thanks Teddy."

"Welcome. Thought that you could use a bit of pampering before you went back to school."

"You thought right, I really don't want to go back to school but if I don't my friends will probably report me to professor Longbottom. Then my parents will find out and I don't particularly want that. Plus I don't want to miss my birthday with my friends."

"Oh yer, I forgot it was your birthday on 4th October"

She swatted him playfully while he laughed.

"You better not have done," she said in a mock angry tone.

"How could I ever forget your eighteenth birthday?" he said kissing her.

They ate their breakfast in silence before Victoire went to find her clothes that were scattered around the room. Half an hour later Victoire was dressed and ready to go back to school.

"Promise you will come to the surprise birthday party that my friends throw every year and don't think I catch onto?"

Teddy laughed, "sure what time?"

"Don't know they change it every year, but I will owl you later to tell you."

"Okay then, I will see you then."

"Defiantly. Don't forget to write or you are one dead man."

"Promise," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "C'mon lets get you back to school." He grabbed her hand and apperated to Honeydukes cellar. He opened the trap door and jumped in. he held his hand out for Victoire and when she was in he shut the door and lit his wand.

Half an hour later they were at the head of the tunnel waiting for filch to turn the corner before opening the top.

"Okay he's gone go," he said opening the top. He waited until she climbed out before closing it and walking back down the tunnel.

Victoire walked towards the grounds to go for a nice long stroll. She couldn't get last night out of her head. Words like wonderful and amazing kept springing to mind every time she thought of it. she couldn't get over how good he was.

"Hey Vic," she heard someone shout. She turned around and saw Emma running towards her.

"Hey," she replied. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? How about I haven't seen you since half eight last night. Where have you been?" Emma screeched.

"I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else and to keep your voice down," Victoire replied hoping that she really would. Emma nodded so she continued, "I was with Teddy last night," she said in a quiet voice.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she asked, "What?"

"I was-"

"No, I heard what you said. Just give me a second to process. Did you?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

"Was he?"

"Uh _huh_."

Emma squealed and practically jumped on her.

"You finally got to the physical part then?"

"We have before, on the last day of summer, but we were both really drunk and didn't remember it much. This time we almost didn't though because we got interrupted by my uncle Harry." Victoire laughed at Emma's horrified look. "He didn't know I was there though. He just wanted something off Teddy."

"Your lucky he didn't find you."

"Yer but Teddy was so sweet bless him. Bet you can't guess what I found in his draw though, which might I add fell out with whatever Teddy gave Harry."

"No, what was it?"

"An engagement ring," she said as a smile crept up her face.

"Oh my God, he's going to ask you to marry him?"

"I don't know do I?"

For the rest of that day they walked around the grounds. When it was time for tea they walked into the hall and sat down next to Leah.


	10. birthday suprises

Chapter 10: birthday surprises.

Victoire woke up early one Saturday morning and subconsciously got ready for the day. it wasn't until she was in the common room dressed and ready that she remembered it was her birthday. A smile crept up her face because she knew that she would be seeing Teddy again today.

She had received a letter from him three days ago. It said;

_Vic, I was just thinking about your birthday on Saturday and I was wondering if you would like to take another trip into Hogsmede. I was thinking that we could go somewhere for dinner, and maybe a little present at my house before we go back to your party. _

_Love Ted xxx _

_PS you need to write back so I can book the restaurant._

Of coarse, she replied back with a definite yes straight away. She was looking forward to dinner and that certain little present afterwards.

She went down to breakfast with high spirits, until she met James.

"Hey Vic, happy birthday. Like your present?"

"What present?" she asked slightly curious but at the same time annoyed.

James just laughed and handed her a mirror. She was horrified at what she saw. Her hair had changed bright pink and her freckles had rearranged them selves to say birthday girl across her face.

"James you stupid twat! Reverse this right NOW!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry, no can do, spells last twelve hours," she had a massive triumphant smirk on his face.

"You twat! I'm meeting Teddy for lunch today and you expect me to go out like this?" she shrieked.

"Yep," he was clearly enjoying this. That is until Victoire's wand was jabbed into his chest.

"Tell me the reversal curse NOW!"

"Or what?"

"Or you will feel mine and aunt Ginny's speciality coming out of more than just your nose," she whispered with venom in her voice. That made James gulp. He knew where else she cold make those bat bogeys come out of after being hit by it before.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

Satisfied she lowered her wand and let him perform the counter curse. She studied herself in the mirror and went to sit at the table again.

Later that day she found herself sat in a classy restaurant across the table from Teddy. They had just finished desert and ordered coffee.

"So how has your birthday been so far?" Teddy asked.

"Well aside from James cursing me this morning I would say that it has been a very good birthday indeed."

Teddy laughed. "Ready for my present when we get out of here?"

"Defiantly," she laughed as the coffees came.

They drank their coffees with little talk and Teddy paid the bill. Then the apperated back to Hogsmede. Victoire was slightly confused but went along with it anyway. Teddy took her back to Hogwarts to the 7th floor corridor. He stopped in front of a large door and opened it. inside was nothing but a large full-length mirror.

"Okay, now I am officially confused," she said wondering why on earth they were here.

Teddy gave her a large grin and pointed to the top of the mirror.

"Read the inscription," he said simply.

Victoire looked up and read it out loud, "Erised tsepeed ruoy eesdna emot nikool." Now she was really confused. "What language is that?"

"English actually. Read it backwards," he said with a smile on his face.

"lookin tome andsee your deepest desire," she muttered. "Look into me and see your deepest desire?" she asked a little more loudly.

"Yep. It shows you your deepest desire. Take a look."

She stepped in front of it and looked into it. She smiled at what she saw. She saw herself and Teddy with children at their feet. She also noted that she and Teddy were wearing matching wedding bands.

"That is truly amazing," she whispered. She turned away towards Teddy. "What do you see when you look in?"

"Probably the same thing that you are. Me, you and a few wild kids running around."

Victoire couldn't help but smile. They truly were soul mates. She ran to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Teddy was almost knocked backwards into the wall from the force that he was hit by.

She broke away giggling.

"Sorry."

"Its ok but if you want to make the party then we had better go."

"Great party huh?" said Teddy looking around the room. There was music, alcohol, dancing, some complete drunken idiot dancing on the tables and James singing 'I'm a Barbie girl' horribly on the karaoke machine after having a few drinks himself.

"Yer but I wish James wouldn't sing he just makes a complete prick out of himself. Then again it's always something I have against him when we go home." Victoire answered and laughed along with Teddy.

"Oh God, look at Emma," Teddy said as he pointed towards the table top.

"Oh my God, what is she playing at? Table dancing, honestly she is going to have one hell of a hangover later."

"Well let's say we get out of here for a bit then. Go watch the stars or something."

"You have no idea how much I want to, but I think I had better stop the rest of my relatives and friends making fools out of themselves."

Teddy laughed and pulled her towards the dance floor instead. James was now moving onto a slower song. Dare he say it? a love song.

"Oh this is class, just wait until uncle Harry hears about this," she laughed.

At two am the party finally broke up and everyone went to their dorms (or in some cases own common rooms). Teddy kissed Victoire good night before going back to his house while Victoire went to her dorm and passed out.


	11. halloween

Chapter 11: Halloween

Victoire and her friends made their way down to Hogsmede on the weekend of October 31st- Halloween.

Victoire was going to meet Teddy for a drink later that day in the three broomsticks. She was very happy but sad at the same time knowing that this would be the last time she would see him until the middle of December.

She looked around the street; almost all the windows had some form of Halloween decoration in it. Some had bats, dancing skeletons some even had the odd spider or person dressed as a vampire for the occasion.

She was engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Emma talking to her.

"Vic? VICKY," she finally shouted out of frustration. Victoire was jerked out of her thoughts and turned to face her.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?"

"I said when are you leaving us for lover boy?"

"Erm, one why?"

"Just wondering if I should stay out of the bedroom tonight," she replied with a knowing look on her face.

"No your fine for tonight, just as long as you don't disturb us this afternoon before four," she said with a smirk.

They all laughed and continued down the road. When it was one o'clock Victoire broke away and went to the three broomsticks.

When she couldn't see Teddy she sighed and sat down at a table in the far corner. After a few minutes some strong arms wrapped around her waist and someone kissed her head.

"Hi," Teddy said putting two butterbeers on the table.

"Hey yourself, you're late," she said with a smile. How could she be mad at him after that hello?

"I know I'm sorry. I just had some stuff to do. Turns out your farther found out about us just after they got back from France."

"What did he say?" he could tell she was nervous and smiled to himself. "Does that smile mean he's ok?"

Teddy nodded his head. Victoire squealed and leant over to kiss him. She broke away as her passions rose.

"Want to continue this somewhere else?" she whispered seductively in his ear. She looked up at his hair that had gone from brown to bright blue. She giggled, "I will take that as a yes then." She rose from her seat and started to make her way out the door. Teddy followed her like a lost puppy all the way to her dorm.

When they were there Teddy performed some privacy, silencing and impenetrable charms on the door.

"Now where were we?" he said to her placing down his wand. He pushed her against the wall and began attacking her mouth again. Quickly they shed their clothes and became lost within one another.

later that night Teddy had decided what he was going to do and made his way to Victoire's house.

He knocked on the door three times and waited. Her farther answered the door.

"Wha- oh hi Teddy. What do you want?"

"Erm I was wondering if I could have a quick word," Teddy was nervous, really nervous.

Bill smiled and stepped aside for him to enter. Once in he shut the door and led him to the living room.

"Okay Teddy what did you want to talk about?" Bill thought he already knew but let him continue anyway.

"I want to ask for your daughters hand in marriage and thought that I should ask you first," he replied not looking at Bill.

Bill smiled and replied, "of coarse you can Teddy, I don't think that she could ever have anyone lover her as much as you do. I assume you saw her today given it was Hogsmede weekend?"

Teddy nodded and rose from his seat.

"I had better be going then," he said in a hurry to get home.

Bill nodded and walked him to the door. The said their goodbyes before Teddy disappeared to his flat.

Victoire lay in bed that night thinking about Teddy, as she did almost every night.

_He was so brilliant today, that was the best sex I have ever had! I love him so much and I can't wait until Christmas. When I finally get to see him again I can throw a cold snowball at him and watch as he warms up with a hot cup of coffee by the fire. Just thinking about that makes me want to kiss him to death. Ah well only another month and a half to go. I will be counting down the days._


	12. home sweet home

Many days and weeks later Victoire was back on the Hogwarts express going home for the Christmas holidays. She couldn't wait to get back home and see her family again, not to mention Teddy. But that would be hours away.

She sat in the compartment with her friends, not really listening to them, when James walked in.

_I never did get around to undoing the black cloud curse from last week. Ahh well, just as long as I take it off before uncle Harry sees it._

"Hey James, what's up?" asked Emma.

"Hey Emma, I came to give this to Vicky," he replied holding out his hand. In it lay a small scrap of parchment.

Victoire took it and read through it once, twice, thrice, four times. Her face was quickly becoming one of utter horror when she read it.

It said:

_Vic, _

_We are staying at Harry's this Christmas because it's his turn to hold Christmas dinner but also because your mum is around two months pregnant. It's another boy so that makes two boys and two girls. We also know about you and Teddy and honestly Vic why didn't you tell us sooner? Anyway come home with Harry, James and Al today. See you soon_

_Love mum and dad xxx_

"Oh shit!" she said after the fourth time of reading it. "James did you already read this?"

"Yep, sorry Vic," he said looking as though he was getting ready to run.

"It's okay James; it just means that you will have me for Christmas as well as summer. Does your lake freeze over?"

James was dumbfounded, "Er yes," he replied.

"Okay see you later," she said indicating for him to leave, which he quickly did. He didn't fancy another curse put on him he was happy with just the one.

As soon as he had left Leah turned to Victoire, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Err not cursing James after you found out you were spending another holiday with him," Emma replied.

"Oh right, no it's not his fault that my mum has gotten pregnant again. Actually I'm very happy I'm at James's 'cause I get to spend longer with Teddy."

"Wait your mum is pregnant again?" Leah asked.

Victoire nodded and turned back to the window.

_Another boy in the family! Perfect that's just perfect… why can't we have more girls? Six girls verses nine boys, no ten boys now! This is just not fair. _

Four hours later Victoire was getting off the Hogwarts express trying to seek out her uncle Harry. Where was he? She tried to haul her trunk off when a pair of long muscular arms circled her waist.

"Need any help?" said a deep voice she knew all too well.

"TEDDY!" she spun round in his arms to face him and gave him a big hug. "You said you couldn't make it."

"Well I decided to surprise you," he said lifting her trunk off the train.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're here!" she said standing on tip-toe to kiss him. This got many cat-calls and wolf whistles but they didn't care.

"C'mon, let's go," he said after breaking away.

"Okay where is Harry?"

"Oh he went, I kinda asked your parents if you could stay at mine for the holiday," he added at her confused face.

"And they agreed!?" she said disbelievingly.

Teddy laughed, "They did need some persuasion but yes only if we spend most of the day there."

"Well then, what will we do with our nights?" she asked in a seductive manner.

"I think I have an idea," he said kissing her again. "Come on we had better go." He took her hand in his while shrinking her trunk to pocket size then apperated away to his little cottage.

An hour later they were in Harry's front room with Bill, fleur, Maria (her little sister), Mark (her little brother) and the Potter family. Currently James and Al were bickering in a corner while Lily and Maria were playing wizards chess. The couples were curled up together either on the sofa or in front of the fire with a drink in one hand.

The clock struck ten pm.

"Okay kids time for bed," said Ginny. All the children groaned but trudged upstairs nevertheless, not wanting to feel Ginny's temper.

When they heard the last door shut Teddy stood up.

"Well we had better be off too. I have an early start tomorrow as its my last week at work," he said yawning and stretching.

"Okay then we will see you tomorrow, don't forget the conditions on which we let you stay with each other Vic," said Bill.

Victoire nodded, took Teddy's hand and led him into the kitchen to disapperate. They reappeared in Teddy's bedroom where they would be sleeping.

Victoire turned and went towards her trunk on the back wall. Teddy followed her and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you," he whispered kissing her passionately on the lips.

Victoire returned the gesture and put her arms around his neck. Then she felt him push her against the wall behind her. She gasped and began kissing him again while undoing his shirt. He did the same but steered her towards the bed.

"I love you so much Vic," whispered Teddy.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Then no other words were necessary as their passion quickly rose and they became lost within their own world.


	13. one specil christmas

Chapter 13: one special Christmas

Finally Christmas day came around. Everyone was sat in the front room around the tree, most still in pyjamas, unwrapping presents. They were all enjoying Christmas morning even Lily's cat seemed to be having fun playing in all the wrapping paper.

Then the cat jumped behind the tree next to Victoire and pushed out a small box with its nose. Victoire picked it up.

"Did anyone loose a box?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her holding a small black velvet box. Bill, Harry and Ginny smiled. Fleur looked a little taken aback but smiled nonetheless.

Teddy slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "oh that must be me but it is actually for you." He smiled as she opened it and gasped.

_That was the ring I found in his draw in September!_

He knelt in front of her taking the box in one hand and her own hand in his other.

"Victoire I love you so much that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Victoire couldn't speak out of shock. Instead she had to nod in response. She watched as Teddy gave her the box back and sat down beside her again.

"Read the inscription."

"Ensemble pour toujours," she said. She looked at him with love, passion and want. "Together forever," she translated.

"Dat is so sweet Teddy," said Fleur.

"I try," said Teddy making everyone else laugh and Victoire kiss him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James and Al pretending to vomit.

Half an hour later everyone who was still pyjama clad went to get dressed and left Fleur and Ginny to cook the dinner. Teddy and Victoire were the only ones left in the living room because they got dressed before coming round.

"Thankyou so much Teddy, that was really sweet," said Victoire admiring her ring.

"Thankyou, I'm glad you liked it," he returned pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Then they began kissing each other. There was so much love and passion in that one kiss. It spoke more than a thousand words of love to Victoire. Whether they stayed like that for a minute or several she did not know all that she knew was that she was going to marry the man of her dreams.

"Ahem, get a room will you this is a family house" said a disgusted voice from the doorway.

Victoire turned around to find James in the doorway looking as though he wanted to puke.

"Feeling angry Teddy?" he asked.

Victoire turned to see Teddy. He did indeed look angry, his eyes were narrowed and glaring daggers at James, she was sure that if looks could kill James would be a pile of ash, his hair was slowly turning a darker red by the second. Then he suddenly drew out his wand.

"Teddy don't; I'll handle this," said Victoire turning back to James. She drew out her own wand as he turned to run. On impulse she cast a leg locker curse, bat bogey hex and an under the weather curse. Suddenly his legs snapped together bat bogeys were attacking his face and a black rain cloud was drenching him and shooting out lightning.

"Gerrof, gerroff, okay, okay I give up I'm sorry," James shouted.

Victoire removed the first two curses but decided he needed a little more punishment. As soon as the curses were lifted he ran out the room.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side love," Teddy said still glaring at the doorway. "And thankyou he has been pissing me off all week, that was just the final straw I couldn't help it."

Victoire smiled and began to kiss him but was interrupted yet again by the arrival of the rest of the family.

For the rest of the day everyone sat around the table eating a feast large enough to feed an army. Then engaging in conversations with each other before finally leaving at midnight.

* * *

A/N: ok only one more chapter then this story is finished lol 


	14. a new years to remember

Chapter 14: a new year's day to remember.

"Erm mum I was just wondering if I could hold a New Years party at home for all my friends?" Victoire asked her mother on New Years Eve.

"Humm, okay but I have some rules," Fleur said sitting up a little straighter. "First that house is spotless by the time we go back tomorrow morning after your uncles party. Second NO alcohol-"

"WHAT! That is ridiculous if I don't provide it someone will think it funny to spike the punch with it anyway! Come on mum you cant tell me that you never had alcohol at a new years party every year since you were twelve because you told me you did," Victoire said outraged that her mother could be such a hypocrite.

"Okay fine but if everyone gets plastered and ends up vomiting on my carpet then you will be in big trouble. Any way third-"

"Make sure no one uses the beds for their own personal enjoyment, I know I know," said Victoire tired that her mother always gave this speech at every party she has had since she was fifteen.

"Well don't you think that you should be inviting a few people?" said Fleur.

"Thanks mum," Victoire said with a big smile on her face.

Victoire and Teddy were at shell cottage getting the house party proof. The transfigured the floor in to laminate wooden flooring (Easier to clean) and cast unbreakable charms on all the breakable things in the house. They put a charm on the sofa to repel anything that could be spilt on it and transfigured the living room into a club room with dance floor, disco ball, music system and a couple of tables to rest at.

Afterwards they sat on the couch exhausted. The party was due to start in fifteen minutes and they still had to get dressed. Victoire reluctantly got up and mad her way to her bedroom. She began pulling on her outfit and doing her makeup when she suddenly felt dizzy. She sat on the bed but then rushed to the bathroom to be sick instead.

_Shit! Great way to feel before a party isn't it? It's ok it will be fine once I get some pizza down me, it's just because I'm tired that's all._

She finished getting ready and went downstairs to greet the guests that were already arriving. When she got to the bottom of the stairs however she felt even dizzier and tired, not to mention sick. She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, which she drank quickly. Teddy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yer, I'm f-" she said as she brought back the water she had just drunk. When she resurfaced she finished her sentence, "fine."

"Yer it looks like it why don't you go and lie down?"

"No I'm fine, I can't hold a party at my house then no go myself. I'll be fine," she added looking at Teddy's worried face. Then with out another word she walked back into the living room to dance with her friends.

"Hey Vic, had a good Christmas?" Emma and Leah asked at the same time.

"Oh it was brilliant," she said smiling and holding up her left hand to show them her ring.

"Whoa," Leah said staring at the ring.

Emma just squealed and hugged her. "He asked you then?"

"Wait you knew?" Leah asked Emma. Victoire just laughed but suddenly stopped feeling sick again.

"Are you okay? Leah asked.

"Yer I'm… oh shit! Erm I will be right back I have something to do," she said running towards the front door. She vaguely heard Leah say, "I'm confused."

Once out the front door she disapperated to the nearest town. Five minutes later she was back and running towards the toilet. It was locked.

"Shit! Open up!" she said banging on the door. "OPEN UP!"

A seventh year from Hufflepuff stepped out muttering to himself, "Okay, keep your hair on."

Victoire stepped in and cast an impenetrable charm on the door. She ripped open the box she had purchased.

_Two minutes! Shit!_

She sat on the toilet for two minutes waiting… waiting… waiting…

After two minutes she looked down at what was in her hands.

_Fuck! No this cannot be happening! No, no, no. _

She ran out the bathroom up to her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and cried, hard. She sat there for a long time, she had no idea what time it was but she decided that she had to go and face the music. She looked at her bedside clock, 11am. She sighed and went back downstairs and came face to face with Emma and Leah.

_Great I really don't need this now I have to find Teddy._

"Hey there you are, we've been looking everywhere. We were just about to check your bedr- have you been crying?" Emma asked.

"Yes but I'm fine, have you seen Teddy?" Victoire asked getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Getting ready for the new year kiss? I think he went outside," Leah replied.

"Thanks," she said running towards the backdoor. She quickly scanned the back, front and even side gardens but could not find him anywhere. She went back inside and checked all the downstairs rooms. 11:45. Fifteen minutes until midnight. She decided to check upstairs to see if he had dozed off.

She opened the door to her room.

"Teddy are you-" she stopped dead, the sight before her made her sick. She ran out the room, out the house down to the cliff. She sat down and cried.

"Vic?"

She turned around and saw Teddy stood there looking drunk and confused.

"How the fuck could you?" she shouted at him.

"Vic listen-"

"No Teddy, I won't. You are such an evil bastard. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she screamed. "Teddy what the fuck do you think you are doing," she sounded hurt and angry all at the same time.

* * *

okay guys im sorry if this confused you a bit but it continues in the sequal the life of victoire weasley 2: betrayal 


End file.
